A change for the Better
by Misticshay24
Summary: Things are about to change for harry. Its the summer before 6th year. What does Gringotts want? Harry/Rabastan AD,MW,GW,RW,HG Bashing Good Malfoy's Good Voldemort! Rated M on the safe side. Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter just my story line based on the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Harry POV**

Sitting in my room at the Dursley's I have been here for a week with no one owling me like they said they would the check on me. I have been beaten a lot since I came back here. I have yet to get anything to eat. I thing uncle Vernon means to kill me this summer. Aunt petunia and cousin Dudley have looks of horror on their faces when they see me they hide when uncle Vernon comes home from work. I think its not only me who is stuck here anymore I think my aunt and cousin have finally seen what they were doing.

I hear a pecking at my window. Its an owl I have never seen before so I am unsure who its from. I let it in. I take the letter off it and it goes back out the window. It looks to be from Gringotts bank.

I open the letter it is short but has a purpose.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We have been trying to contact you since last summer. All mail has been returned to us unopened. We thought of mail tampering when all missives did not have your magical trace on it when returned but did have another's attached to it. We ask you to come see your vault manager as soon as possible. Important errors must be dealt with._

 _We await you at Gringotts bank._

 _Gringotts Manager,_

 _Ragnok_

I can't believe my eyes my mail was not coming to me according to this. I must talk to my aunt about leaving to go to the bank to check this out.

I leave my room and walk to the kitchen and find my aunt sitting at the table. She looks up at me and speaks to me. "Who was it from harry? One of your friends ,Albus?"

I frown and shake my head. "Gringotts bank apparently someone else is receiving my mail from them. They went me to come in and fix errors they have found. Can I go today while uncle is gone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note** :daithi4377- you shall find in this chapter Harry does not seem as chipper as he did in the last one. Its a mask for in front of those who have not found out his secret.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next day**

 **Harry POV**

My aunt had said that if I could take my things with me just in case then I would be allowed to leave the house. I think she would have said yes no matter what I said. I had found out that my trunk could shrink if I thought about it while touching it. So now I am at Diagon Ally making my way to Gringotts under my cloak because I had seen Mrs. Weasley in the ally alone. I think Dumbledore is watching for me to come here.

I think its a good thing I came on this day as the ally doesn't have as many people in it. I made it inside Gringotts without hitting anyone or being found. I take the cloak off once inside. I walk up to the desk.

"I am hear to see Ragnok. My name is Harry potter. I received his message yesterday. If you aren't to busy will you inform him I am here sir." The goblin at the desk looked at me like I was weird for being respectful to him. But he nods and steps away from the desk and speak with another goblin that says something back before he comes back to me.

"Mr. Potter, Ragnok is impressed with how fast you got here and asks that I take you to the inheritance Room. If you'd follow me"

I was surprised but I followed him closely. When we stopped before a door it looked like it lead to a grand ball room. He let me in and another goblin I assumed it was Ragnok waiting. The room was smaller then I thought it would be.

"Mr. Potter. Welcome I'm Ragnok and I am the Potter vault manager. First we will have to check to see what all you are meant to inherent be it magical inheritances. To do that all I will need is three drops of blood on this parchment. All magical knowledge shall show on the paper including your family parents and your blood status. After this I can better tell you what errors have been done and what should be done to correct them." He held up a knife and pointed to a parchment on his desk.

I nod and prick my finger and allow 3 drops of blood to fall to the parchment. As words started to fill the page I look at Ragnok. "Um Sir in your letter you mentioned all my mail from you was coming back but it wasn't my magic signature on them that had touched them. Could you tell me who's it was? I don't like knowing that not only your mail to me but possibly all mail to me has been tampered with."

" Yes very odd indeed when we find tampering with mail to our vualt holders. You may be shocked but the signature was one of Albus Dumbledore. It's not the first time we have seen this from the man. He did this with one Lily Potter nee' Evans and one Tomas Riddle as well."

I was taken aback. Albus had betrayed me and my mother. I was more than angry and apparently it showed as Ragnok stood from his seat. I tried to calm myself but I was having trouble doing so. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Still I could not calm down.

 _*Potter calm down before you bring the bank down*_

It was in my head but I heard it like it was from another person in the room. I tried to listen but my emotions would not calm down.

 _*That's it Potter I'm sending someone to help you_ * There was the voice again. He was trying to help me and I am grateful cause I can't seem to calm myself alone.

"Mr. Malfoy I assume Mr. Riddle sent you I could hear him trying to help Mr. Potter."

I open my eyes and look behind me. What I saw I was not used to seeing. Mr. Malfoy had wings. He also looked like he was worried for me.

"Potter, You must calm yourself don't let your body wreck havoc trying to free itself from whatever binds it."

I was confused free itself but what is bound? I open my mouth to ask but suddenly my magic flares. Next thing I know Mr. Malfoy has his arms wrapped around me and his wings shielding my magic in.

"Ragnok Do you happen to have a snake or better yet a dragon here. That may calm him down but then it may not."

I could hear them talking but I didn't understand how a snake or dragon would help.

 _*Think about it Potter. You can speak to snakes and snakes are reptiles. What are dragons?*_

The voice again but this time I understood what they meant. I tried to speck again. "Mr. Malfoy, Ragnok. Please help me I don't think I can keep it in much longer."

"Calm harry you shall be fine child." Mr. Malfoy spoke in my ear before I saw what looked like an Easter egg being placed on the table.

"Mr. Potter this is a basilisk egg it has never found its match to hatch and I would like you to see if you are matched to it. All you have to do is see if you can hear it inside the egg and then speak to it."

I didn't think I would ever see one again after second year. And this one just a baby. I could hear something in the egg barely audible.

 _"_ _When will I be matched I want out."_ I jumped.

 _"_ _Can you hear me in there?"_ I spoke though I knew it was in parsletounge.

 _"_ _Matched finally can I come out Speaker?"_ I blinked I had to tell it to come out I guessed.

 _"_ _Yes you may come out now"_ I watched as the egg slowly cracked from the pressure from the snake. Once out it looked at me as Mr. Malfoy had already removed his wings. I felt calmer already. I reach out my arm and motion for her to wrap around and settle on my shoulders.

 _"_ _Thanks master. Will you name me now or wait til later when you are thinking better."_

 _"_ _I think I will wait so I can decide on the perfect name for you."_

I look back up and notice the parchment has stopped adding to it.

 **Birth name: Harold James Potter**

 **Blood Status: Pure blood**

 **Age: 16 years (true age) 15 years(currently)**

 **Mother: Lily Evans nee' LaFay (Deceased)**

 **Farther: James Potter (Deceased)**

 **Relatives: Thomas Riddle (Uncle) Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black (Cousin) Severus Snape nee' Prince (Cousin) (all children from these are related as well)**

 **God Parents: Sirius Black (Deceased), Severus Snape nee' Prince, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**

 **Heir to: Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans, LaFay, Hufflpuff, Slytherin**

 **Creature inheritance: Vela, Vampire, Werewolf, Elemental, Metamorphagus, Hermaphrodite**

 **Magic inheritance: Animagus (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Creature inheritance (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Metamorphagus (80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Core magic (70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Wandless (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Seer (100% Blocked by Lily Potter nee' Evans nee' LaFay Reasons given in will)**

 **Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Healing arts (70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Parsle magic (80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Dark Arts (99% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Grey Arts (50 % Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Light arts (100% in use)**

 **Health check**

 **Broken ribs (more then once over last 15 years)**

 **Malnutrition (Since age 1)**

 **Broken wrist (3 times since age 11)**

 **Burns (over 50 % of body since age 3)**

 **Horcrux in scar on face (since age 1) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore Soul piece of Thomas Riddle)**

 **Raped (multiple times since age 13) (perpetrator Vernon Dursley husband to Petunia Dursley nee' Evans)**

 **Whip and belt marks (Multiple since age 9)**

 **Mental abuse (since age 1)**

 **Crushed skull (twice since age 14)**

 **Ruptured heart (twice since age 3 stopped age 6)**

 **Kidney removed (age 5) (by Albus Dumbledore For Dudley Dursley)**

 **Genital removed and reattached (15 times since age one) (done by Vernon Dursley Healed by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Love potion (Given monthly by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ginny Weasley) (since age 12 bound to Ginny Weasley)**

 **Compulsion potion (since age 11) (given by Albus Dumbledore) (use to be loyal to One Albus Dumbledore and to push away Slytherin's)**

 **Friendship potion (since age 14) (by Albus Dumbledore) (Linked to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger)**

 **Repulsion potion (Age 14) (By Albus Dumbledore) (From Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom)**

 **De-aged (at 12 months) (By Albus Dumbledore) (De-aged 1 month) (reason to fit faked prophesy)**

 **Multiple breaks to legs and arms (since age 2) (by Vernon and Dudley Dursley)**

 **Eye sight (30% in use 70% Blocked partially due to genetic but also done by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Broken back (Currently done 4 days ago) (magically healed by Harry Potter) (perpetrator Vernon Dursley)**

 **Memory blocks (3 done by Albus Dumbledore 1 by Molly Weasley) (over the last year) (reason to hide knowledge of relationships to Thomas Riddle and Severus Tobias Snape nee' Prince)**

 **Self Harm (Since age 10)**

I could feel Mr. Malfoy behind me reading the parchment as well as feel a presence in my head seeing it as well. I curl into myself on the floor after dropping the parchment.

"Dear Merlin child what have they done to you. My godchild. I will not let you go back their I am sure Tom will not allow his nephew to go back either. Ragnok can this be fixed?" He bends down to me as he says this. He doesn't touch me though I think he understands what would happen if he did.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy this should have never happened. Also James Potter and Lily potter nee' Evans nee' LaFay's Wills have never been read they were sealed by Albus Dumbledore days before their deaths.

"Good goblin mind summoning Severus Snape, My wife and son to us so they can be here for it. Tom is already on his way no doubt. Mr. Potters Snake seems to be mad and protective right now as well."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. We shall wait for them in the healers room. Its just on the opposite side of this hall. Mr. Potter would you mind walking there for us or could you allow Mr. Malfoy to carry you?"

I stand back up quickly. "I.. I'll walk Sir." I do not look at either of them ashamed of what they know about me now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I hope this chapter gives you some more insight. Next chapter is Voldemort explanation and some more insight on things.

21348769695786309763906543986798379875987958769857598678798788

 **Chapter 3**

 **TOM POV**

I had been brought into his head when he had become emotional. I tried to calm him as I wanted to know what was going on. I sent Lucius when I realized why he was losing it as I felt the vela part in him. After he was calm though I am surprised about the basilisk he now had as a familiar. I was shocked as he and I read the parchment. I was getting angry the more I read. He was my Nephew. I had had a sister and killed her! The muggles and Albus hurt us all. When Harry went to the ground I knew I had to get there and be their for the only family I had left. I will beg forgiveness if I have to. I will fix the wrongs that had been done to us. Though I will admit him being the heir of the founders more so over me as I do remember His mother was born from the line that was not born out of wedlock like my mother's family had been though who her mother was I don't know.

As I stepped inside the bank the goblins knew who I was and took me to where harry lay on the ground again.

 **Draco POV**

Mother and I had been summoned to Gringotts. We knew that Tom has sent farther here for some reason. When we arrived were were immediately took to where farther was. I saw my school rival harry laying on the floor of the goblin healers room. He looked to be in pain. Tom was also in the room he looked angry yet sullen when he glanced at harry. What had happened.

 **Harry POV**

I felt when Tom came but I did not move from the healer room floor my basilisk was trying to calm me more so I would stand again but she wasn't getting far. Then when I did look up I saw Draco and Ms. Malfoy looking at me with pity in their eyes. Had Mr. Malfoy told them what was found out. Had tom?

Without getting up I spoke. "You...Told them didn't you? They know how much of a freak I am don't they?"

"No, Harry we have not told them they just got here. Seeing you on the floor in pain seems to have them worried for you as much as I am." Tom was the one who answered. He called me harry. But why. I am a freak.

"Who else is coming then might as well wait and tell everyone at once." I sigh and sit up anyways. Determined not to look weaker then I already do.

"Severus is the only one not here yet. I called him as soon as I got here. Guess he has to make an excuse to Albus." I just nod.

 **Severus POV**

I felt the call to Tom but it was a gentle call not at all like how they are for a full DE meeting. I'll have to make an excuse for Albus. I head to his office. Though I hate the old bugger. He has caused all of this.

When I get to his office he is waiting. "Albus a meeting has been called I need to go. He's very angry at someone. I can't afford to be found out now by being late." I love that I am a good actor always have been.

"My dear boy of course you must go. We can talk when you get back." He had that damnable twinkle in his eyes again. He thinks I will get something good for him. But I don't even know why I was called in the way I was.

I run to the limits of Hogwarts wards. As soon as I am out I aspirate directly to Tom's side. The sight that greeted me was one I never thought would happen. Potter looked broken. Why does he look broken if Albus has been looking out for him all this time.

 **Harry POV**

I heard the popping noise. "Hello sir. Was the Backstabber hard to get away from" I couldn't keep my voice from sounding cold and aloft so I didn't even try. "Oh meet my new familiar Lily I have decided to name her lily. Only that name suites one who called me her nestling while trying to help me control my magic from killing me in my rage." I hear lily hiss in approval while Snape gasped at lily knowing him he was thinking about what he could get from her when she got bigger and had her first shedding.

"WWWhat! What did Albus do to you child?" I just handed him the parchment that I had picked up before we came to this room.

"Just take turns reading it for those who don't already know. Tom... Don't even try it I forgave you last year. But I do like your idea of getting a hold of my oh so Dear Uncle Vernon. Though don't expect me to call you uncle any time soon. Cousin Draco, Ms. Malfoy I hold nothing against you if what I think is going on is the truth."

I knew what I kept dreaming well I am assuming its from the Horcrux in my head that I even know some of what maybe going through Tom's head. They said nothing as each read the parchment each angry after finishing.

"Now you know what a freak I am."

 **Narcissa POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had always thought the boy had grew up in a good home. How could Albus do this to a child.

"You are not a freak harry cousin. You are a child who has been wronged his whole life. And I will make sure to avenge the life you should have had." I stepped closer to the boy even though he had a basilisk I did not care I wanted to comfort him like a mother should have done.

 **Severus POV**

We all watched as cissa went closer to the boy only stopping when she was inches away from him. She knelt down before sitting on the floor with harry. Hissing from the snake started but it did not sound menacing.

"Harry cissa is right. And for the role I have had to play I am sorry I didn't recognize the signs when I should have."

I was truly sorry. Given my own childhood I should have seen the signs that something was wrong.

 **Harry POV**

They cared they really cared. Snape even apologized but something he said made me feel that he knew how my life felt. I would ask later.

 _*Lily what do you think of this*_

 _*I think that the mother is nice and you should call her mother and let her touch you. The man Severus they said I can see in his eyes he has had a bad life to. But I also sense that something is blocked on him as well like he should be able to understand me but he doesn't*_

 _*Thanks lily and I will tell him what you think*_

I look at cissa as they seem to be calling her. "Mother, I well lily said to trust you as you are a good woman. She also said to call you mother." I smile when she hold out her arms to me. I go to her and let her hold me.

I look at Snape while cissa holds me. "Snape lily also said they was something wrong with you she said it was as if you were suppose to be able to understand her but you don't. I think you need scanned to. But first lets get me all done. So we can go home. I can't go back their aunt made sure I took my things with me she said just in case. She was worried I would come back after uncle came home. She I think gets hurt to by uncle."

They all nod and motion to the healer goblin.

"Mr. Potter as you need a lot done Ragnok has informed me he will wait till another day for you to be in full control after the blocks are taken off and the injuries healed properly. Its best if you are put in a dream state for this so you do not feel any of it as it can be quite painful and will be with all your creature inheritances you were to have already. As their was one placed by your parents I give you the option of leaving that blocked."

"Yeah I'd rather not be able to see things so leave that one my mother was right to block it. It only causes others pain." The healer then hands me a potion to drink. I look at Snape and he nods so I know its going to put me to sleep so they can get to work. I down it in one go not noticing the taste at all. As I drop off to sleep I feel cissa hug me closer. I would not wake for hours.

 **Severus POV**

When the healer goblin got done with harry all harry had left was to transition for his creature inheritances which he would do while asleep still. He moves in his potion induced sleep as his body starts to change. The goblin healer comes over to me.

"Mr. Snape as I did hear what the boy said will you allow me to scan for blocks placed on you?"

How could I not when harry had said that the snake said I should be able to understand her but I don't. "Go a head healer"

As she scaned me I could see golden letters apear infront of my face.

 **Parsle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Since age 11)**

 **Potions genius (40 % blocked by Albus Dumbledore Since age 17)**

I growled when I saw that my skills at potions were being partially blocked as well as parsletounge. "Healer if you would remove the blocks I assume it can be done while I am awake since it was only on two things."

The healer nods before starting his work. Potion ingredients start popping up in my head as he worked on that block first. When I started hearing parts of things from lily I knew he had started on the other block.

 _* Lily*_ I said just to try and see if I finally could talk to the snake.

 _* Yes Severus. It is good that you can finally hear now And yes I know about tom being a speaker to*_

I smile at that and nod my head happy. The healer turns back to harry. So my eyes train on him as well to see a wide eyed harry awake at last and looking much more healthy than just a few hours ago.

His skin was slightly tanned now and his eyes were even brighter then they were. He did have wings coming out his back as well. Fangs in his mouth I could see were giving him some issues. He was taller as well.

 **Harry POV**

When I woke I could hear Snape talking to lily and I smiled. She had been right. I looked around and saw cissa standing beside me now with a smile on her face. I must look much better then before. I also saw Ragnok Standing in the room again.

"Ragnok sir. I am thankful your letter got to me or I would never have known about all of this."

"You are Welcome Mr. Potter. You are looking much better. Though you do still need to gain some weight. You are now a hybrid able to switch between your creatures at will. We of the goblin nation would gladly call you friend and help you when you need it. Though we shall have to talk about your bank assets at a latter date. It is quite late now you have been here in the bank since morning it is now 6 in the evening. I am sure you want to go with the Malfoy family as I have been told you have called Ms. Malfoy mother at behest of your familiar."

I nodded. "Yes it is the plan now if they will have me that is. And I would be glade to come back or have Mr. Malfoy talk of this with you with me by the end of this week. I should have enough control by then not to lash out at anyone. I am grateful and honored to call the goblin nation my friends and ally's as well sir."

I couldn't help but smile. I now had a family if they would have me. And friends I could count on. My memories that were taken from me are running through my head and I don't like what they were about. "Oh Ragnok is their a way to void a marriage contract that was made while under imperious?"

"Mr. Potter anything signed under imperious that deals in marriage or wills autocratically get voided when scanned as the magical signature isn't that of the person who signed but of the person who made you sign. Your contract with the Weasley Monarch was voided the same day when we received it. Also I have already started retrieving the books in which were taken from your vaults until we read the late Potter wills with you and a few others though anything willed to someone who has passed will revert back to you."

I smiled wider. "Thanks Ragnok." I turn to the now stunned Family I have found.

"Well shall we go home mother?"

"Of course child lets all return to Malfoy Manor."

With that we said are parting to Ragnok and healer before we left. Severus of course coming with us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The next morning**

 **Harry POV**

I woke up in a huge bed. I couldn't be at my aunt's home so I …. Oh boy, dang, I remembered the events of yesterday! I wonder what they will say to me today. What will Tom say?

*Lily?* I look around the room and see her entering through the slightly ajar door.

 _*Snakeling, I felt when you woke. I just got back from hunting.*_

 _*It's okay Lily, I'm just freaking out slightly. Do you know where Tom and Severus are?*_

 _*Of course. Naginni was just with me as well; they are out in the hallway.*_

 _*Thanks.*_ I stand up, walk to the door and look out- I do see both Tom and Severus standing not far from my door. They don't notice me right away.

"Tom, Severus, good morning." They look up at me and slowly make their way to me.

"Good morning Harry. Would you like to talk with me for a bit? We have a few things to talk about." Of course Tom wants to talk. Maybe he wants to tell me about the night my parents died.

"Sure, Tom. Lily is in my room; I think she took over my bed after I got out of it. Severus will come too, right?"

"Of course, as some of it even he doesn't know yet. I have tried to think of ways to tell him about that night but it is a bit hard when he avoids the topic every time." I nod, motion them into my room, and sit on my bed, letting them have the two chairs in the room.

"Before we talk about that, Tom there is something I need to ask of you and I hope it's not too late for them as I left yesterday and didn't go back."

"Go ahead Harry! I will do what you ask if I can." I blinked surprised. Severus looks just as surprised as I do but he has yet to say anything.

"First thing is I lived at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. I need someone to get my aunt and cousin and bring them. Well, you can bring Vernon too. It's time for him to learn his place. I am sure my aunt will want to get her own revenge. Oh yeah, she's pregnant too, but she doesn't know that and it's not Vernon's. I know whose it is though and I think one person will try to kill her for it and one will try to help her."

"Potter, please, don't leave us in suspense!" Severus is still in the habit of my last name, but that's okay.

"Umm… well, he's a death eater and he's already married but he hates his wife, hence why they don't have a child other than they were in Azkaban for a while. I can't say the name as he had warded the room when I confronted him. Likewise he could not tell you where I was for the same reason. Granted he hadn't known that he was sleeping with my aunt till the start of summer when I came back."

"Severus, your arm please. I think I know who he's talking about and I can understand but he has to go get them now and he will annul his marriage and marry her. I shall not have a bastard born to one of my Death Eaters!" Severus did as he was asked. Within seconds not only was one Lestrange in the room, but all three were standing there. Oh boy- this will not be good…

"My Lord," they said as one which was freaky.

"Something has come to my attention about your brother Rabastan. Something he will fix. I will not have my nephew's cousin born as a bastard. With Harry's say-so Bellatrix, you shall submit to your marriage being annulled. You will go and get all three of them. Only two shall go to a room , though her current husband will go to the dungeons where he will stay till I deem it time for his punishment. If you get this done within the next two hours I will show mercy on you, Rodolphus."

I was watching only one of the men, trying to control myself. My inheritance was trying to get me to jump the younger Lestrange brother. Only when I heard a yell did I look away. Of course Bellatrix started to raise her wand to her for now husband, no doubt to cast the Killing Curse. My instincts kick in and no sooner than they did, Bellatrix was on the ground in pain from what looked like electric volts. All faces turned to me in shock.

"What? I couldn't help it. She may be related to one of the houses I am heir to but I do not like her one bit. She took Sirius from me: the only connection to my father that I had. Well, one of the last anyways. Besides, the Lestrange family will still be tied to the Black family- just by a different brother." My hands covered my mouth after that for what I had said. Tom and Severus looked scared to ask about it. However, Rodolphus did not fail to say anything.

"What do you mean by that? There is no other female black for my brother to marry!"

I didn't answer that; I only looked at Rabastan with what I think would be want in my eyes. He was looking between his brother and me, blushing but scared to say anything.

"Rabby, don't be afraid. I shall protect you from them if they try anything. Go ahead and say it." I smirk when he relaxes.

"Ah, Roddy, there is something I should tell you grandfather already knows because he caught me once. But… erm… I won't ever marry a girl. I can't stand girls at all. I am gay, Roddy. Please don't hate me." He looked down and moved away from his brother closer to me.

Rodolphus seemed to get it now and looked at me and then at Tom. "My Lord, can I go now to do as you asked? I... I need the time to think about all this but I do thank you, my lord. I didn't know she was pregnant. Though she hasn't said anything to me about it, I am grateful for it. Umm… can we also put Bella in the dungeons? Ah, she… erm… it's not only Petunia that has been hurt by their spouse." He looked away from them and would not look up again.

"Rodolphus, she doesn't even know. I only know because of the accidental magic the baby is causing my aunt to do. She thinks it was me. So don't tell her yet. And don't worry, she wouldn't have lasted long before I got to her anyways. Bella deserves to be punished! She is a blood traitor. I don't care if they were on different sides; he was blood to her! And don't think to try and hide Rabastan- he is mine!" I growl at him before I feel Lily curl around me, trying to calm me down again.

"Go, Rodolphus. And yes, she will go there too. I will have a house elf place her there before she wakes up." Rodolphus bowed before apparating away. Rabastan sat down on the floor beside my bed not saying anything. A house elf came to take Bellatrix to her cell after that.

"Alright now, let's begin our talk again." I run my hand through Rabastan's hair gently while talking. Just him being there next to me is calming me down.

"Alright, as you both already know I did go to them that night and I did kill them. But what you don't know is that it's impossible to throw off the liquid imperious given to you by one you trusted. Though they were unwilling to do so, they didn't even know they did it. Also, neither of you knew that it had not been my first time to that house. I had been going since a month after you were born. Lily and James both had fallen from grace as Albus would say and did say that night. They are dead because he added that potion to their food and they served it to me." I blinked and accidentally pulled Rabastan's hair.

To Be continued...

 **Authors note:** This chapter was beta'd by bulegirl1750 Thanks! You are great for me. I will add the rest from their updates soon And TM is also being beta'd by bluegirl1750. Enjoy the chapter and i will update again as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long and i know its short but the next one will be longer. and i now have 2 beta's one for this story and trimated and one for a new one that will be posted soon.**

 **Chapter 5**

I took my hand from Rabastan's hair and closed my eye's trying not to let my anger get the best of me. Lily hissed words that weren't getting through to me in my state of mind. Next thing I know darkness is taking hold of my mind and I willingly let it take me.

 **Tom's POV**

We watched as harry passed out on the bed. I look down at Rabastan who has a confused look on his face. "Rabastan what are you confused about?"

" lord. I don't understand why I am like this with the boy. I've never seen him before today. But I want to sit on the floor beside him kneeling to him. And how can he want me I am nothing to look at not after askaban."

I smile for the first time in what seems like forever. "Rabastan please call me tom your family now. Harry has a multi-creature inheritance that is all I am saying about that he can tell you more when he wakes again. But you hurt him and what I do to Vernon Dursley will look like haven to you. You are his mate and I expect you to treat him right you may be submissive to him but you will soon realize what he needs and what you need."

He looked worried now I wonder why. "Alright , Tom. I don't plan to hurt him though I am not sure what anyone will think of me with what I have already been hiding not even my brother knows this and I wont say till I can tell harry first hes my mate and should be told first before anyone else."

I see he has been keeping things from me and others but I can see why so I wont do anything yet. "Very well Rabastan. But I think hes coming to again."

We sit silently watching as harry began to wake. Not even Severus has said anything since he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Harry POV**

I woke up to silence in my room but I knew they had not left. I groaned. I had lost it well sort of. And I was acting funny in front of a Lestrange I had never met. Why did I call him mine?

"Urgh what is wrong with me? I have no control do I."

I must have said it out loud. Because next thing I know Rabastan is talking.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You cannot help that you just came into your inheritance. If anyone has no control it's me I have been in mine for years yet you spoke your claim and I automatically accepted and kneeled to you."

I sit up and look at him still kneeling by the bed. Tom and Severus were still in the chairs. I must not have been out long.

"Not the kind of control I meant I have had anger issues all my life with very little loss of control until now."

"It's ok Harry we all go through it with our inheritances whether it be creature or otherwise yours is just a bit more as yours is more than one creature inheritance."

It was Severus who spoke but I could tell tom agree with him. I just nodded.

"I will allow you and your aunt the revenge you seek against your uncle and Bella as well. But be aware there is one in the ranks that wishes to have her as a broodmare if she can even be used as one."

I smirk. "I can already answer that she cannot be used as one as she does not have the ability to carry them one must have the full inside parts to carry and she made sure she did not have them. She dared have a muggle procedure to do it I can still smell the taint from it."

"Disgraceful. She was useful while it lasted do as you wish I shall inform the one who had wanted her of what she did. Now back to what we were talking about before your well before. When I first heard the prophesy I believed it but when I learned who had said it I became weary. Also Severus at the time had asked me to spare you and your family in any way I could be it by encasing them in the fold and giving them protection or by binding them to him as slaves if I had to. With that in mind I went to your parents a month after your birth to try and talk them into the fold which I had succeeded in doing before the night of their death. I even had gotten through to your godfathers for that matter. They had begun to see through him well before I came but me telling them of how and why I became a dark lord is what changed their minds about me. The night they died was the night I was to take you all and hide you from him but he found out via your godfather slipping in his shields and the old man saw and obliviated him but he was once again on my side the night in the ministry for what he showed up for you why you did I am not sure as I was going myself I ran into you and then I was not in control again and attacked you yet again. The ones you saw that night were not who they seemed to be all of mine were here under sleeping potions to keep them here."

My anger grew again but this time Rabastan stood up and climbed onto my lap distracting me very easily. I wrapped my arms around him and looked at Severus.

"We will need to take a trip to the blood traitors protected of course I need to find out who was really loyal to me and who wasn't I would imagine Granger will be there as well."

I turned my attention to tom after a nod from Severus.

"I forgive you for what you were made to do but find out who sent me the vision that night so I can have my revenge on them as well I believed it was from you and you were going to kill Sirius that night."

"I will find out for you nephew. But for now let's end our discussion so you may talk to Rabastan. He has somethings he has kept from me apparently waiting for you his mate who should know first. And do try to figure out your dietary needs so we can make sure you're healthy."

They got up to leave as a floo flared down the hall. I would assume Rodolphus has returned. They went to greet him and all those he brought with him.

 **Author's Note:** I am not going to promise a longer chapter but I will say the next chapter will be only the talk with Rabastan. Maybe some of his creatures make themselves known how they react or maybe not depends. But Have a Merry Christmas. I will try to get the next chapter done sooner. And again until I hear from my beta this chapter and all that follow shall be unbetaed but I do now have Microsoft word so it will be a bit better then what it would have been without it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I looked to Rabastan as the others left.

"Um well Hi I'm Harry"

"Hi Harry. I am Rabastan. Um well there is a lot to talk about isn't there?"

We were both nervous. So I guess I will start. I notice the paper from yesterday on my dresser so I guess I should start with that.

"On the dresser is the scan results from yesterday read it the others have already and that tells almost everything about my life so far."

He looks at the dresser before walking over and lifting it up and reading it. As he read his shoulders tensed up and sagged again.

"A lot of wrongs done to you. So many things that could have gone wrong. But the creatures explain a lot of your current moods. But…but I didn't think two Hermaphrodite's could be mated together."

I smile.

"Guess they can if they have more than one inheritance. I would also say it would depend on heat cycles as well. And I assume we will take turns becoming pregnant as it is you are older than I am. I am a Dominate male but I would like to bottom sometimes as well."

He came back and knells by my side again and nuzzles my leg.

"Of course Harry. And I may be older but I still have not been with a man as a bottom I saved that for my mate I knew I would find you."

I run my hands through his hair.

"Anything else you're hiding from your family? Or Tom?"

"Well um I have fantasize about Tom well used to before the end of the last war. I fantasize about Snape now though. He's just so idk his voice is hot. Oh and I know where Blacks brother went to and how he died but I don't want to tell them that Snape would get upset they used to be lovers even though they knew they would not last."

He seemed reluctant to tell me that but I can understand about Snape and about Sirius's brother.

"No worries I agree about Snape he is hot but I also know his mate is dead and is refused him because of what he did in school. So he will not ever find another one I may ask him to join us sometimes if you let me though not with me just with you it would be gross for me to be with him he's related to me. Plus it would be hot to watch. Maybe we could offer to give him an heir for the prince estate. That is if you wish to do so. And I won't make you tell him about his lost lover but I think he may already know. He is a sneak when he wants to be."

He perks up when I finish.

"You would share me with him? And who was his mate? The only ones I know that hurt him was James and…. Oh no you don't mean your godfather do you?"

I nod my head.

"Yeah I mean him the werewolf thing made it impossible for him to accept him even though he was the dominate of the pair. Sirius refused as well had Remus mark him as his even to override it. Remus isn't well wasn't attracted to him though so he agreed to do it for Snape's sake."

"I'm glad he did Snape would have drained him His nature wouldn't allow anything else. The barbs he used was to keep himself distant from him so he would not do that he doesn't want to be a killer even if he is a vampire."

I lean down and kiss his lips gently before sitting up again.

"Enter Severus I know your there and Do not hurt him he wasn't trying to hurt you but protect you from the pain. Sorry Love but he had the right to know. He heard you mention that you did know and came to the door to see if he would hear how and what you knew."

Severus entered quickly.

"Sorry But I well I couldn't help it I did hear more then what he thinks though I hear a bit better then what his wolf does he's not using the vampire part yet."

Rabastan nodded.

"I understand just please don't ask me to tell you. It would only hurt you. And I can get Tom to well to get him as no one but him can."

I interrupt him then.

"You can't mean where I think you mean that cave was filled with inferi. But I did see something else there."

Rabastan just nods his accent that he meant the cave.

"You mean to tell me he tried to get rid of one of Tom's pieces? And Harry you went there when with who?"

"Yes he means that. And Beginning of the summer with Dumblebore. But go get Tom and hurry. Sirius was wrong the Black tapestry was wrong to. He's not Dead He's asleep deeply asleep. You can have him once tom goes gets him. Bond with him this time though. And I know you heard what we said the offer will still be there if you want it I would still like to see that to."

Severus nods and runs out yelling in parsletounge at tom to get his attention asking him to come to my room.

TBC

Yeah I know I am on a cliffy fix right now. But Next chapter Tom goes to get his missing follower. Rabastan gets antsy. Severus gets nervous. Harry gets horny and thirsty.


	8. Note

**Author's Note:** I know this isn't the update you were waiting for but i wanted to inform everyone that I HAVE NOT Abandoned my stories. I am in college My updates must be worked around how my work load for class is. I just both finished a class and started a new one. Every class is 5 weeks long. I am working on All of my stories both the ones posted and the ones i won't post till i finish at least one of the ones posted. I Will not Abandon my works nor will i allow them to be adopted. I WILL complete my works.

I am sorry how long it is taking me to get these updates up to what i want them to be. And yes i know i need a beta because i keep missing things that i spell that are not spelled correctly. Feel free to recommend a beta if you know one willing to take on more work and are not overly busy with life right now.

~MS


End file.
